The reduced sidestream smoke cigarette paper patents which describe magnesium oxide/hydroxide as paper fillers, and which define burning chemical types and levels are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,377; 4,450,847; 4,881,557 and 4,915,118. These patents claim alkali metal acetates, citrates, nitrates carbonates, and tartrates as burning chemical types at levels in the sheet ranging from 0.5% to 8.0%.
Other patents directed to reduced sidestream smoke cigarette paper are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,311 and 4,804,644. These patents disclose the sodium and potassium salts of carbonic, formic, acetic, propionic, malic, lactic, glycolic, citric, tartaric, fumaric, oxalic, malonic, nitric, and phosphoric acids at levels in the sheet up to 25% by weight.